Waffen SS
Robert Wilhelm-McCain }} "Unfortunately this earth is not a fairy-land, but a struggle for life, perfectly natural and therefore extremely harsh." - Martin Bormann, Former German Military. The Nazi Waffen SS; the fanatical shock troops who led Adolf Hitler's evil charge for world domination; vs. the Viet Cong, the rag-tag guerrilla force that took the U.S. military head-on and won the Vietnam War. Stats *Reign of Terror- 1933 - 1945 *Height - 6' *Weight - 175 lbs *Allegiance - Adolf Hitler, Nazi Germany *Symbol - (SS logo) *Motto: My honor is loyalty (German: Meine ehre heißt treue) History The Schutzstaffel (German: "Protection Squadron"), usually abbreviated to SS, were a major Nazi organization under Adolf Hitler and the Nazi Party. It grew from a small paramilitary force to a force that, fielding almost a million men both on the front lines and as political police, exerted almost as much political influence in the Third Reich as the Wehrmacht, Germany's regular armed forces. Built upon the Nazi ideology, the SS, under Heinrich Himmler's command, was responsible for many of the crimes against humanity perpetrated by the Nazis during World War II and were useful in crushing a Jewish ghetto rebellion in Warsaw, Poland. However the Waffen-SS were not largely responsible for war crimes, the''' Allgemeine SS''' were the ones responsible most of the war crimes. Also the episode is noted for not using some weapons that saw widespread use with the SS, such as the Karabiner 98k service rifle and MP-40 submachine gun. Weapons Battle Waffen SS Viet Cong The battle begins with members of a Viet Cong cell bringing in the beaten up leader of the Waffen SS team as a prisoner. He is tossed to the ground and kicked around. Up ahead, the rest of the Nazi SS team is sneaking up on the Viet Cong's campsite to try and rescue their leader, setting up Betty Bombs along the way. The Viet Cong leader points his Tokarev TT-33 at the soldier while interrogating him in Vietnamese, telling him to say who he was, who sent him, and what is he doing around the campsite. The Nazi leader only responds by spitting at his face. The angered Viet Cong leader cocks his Tokarev and prepares to execute him on the spot, but the rest of the Waffen SS platoon jumps in and fires at the camp with MP28 submachine guns. The VC leader takes cover as one VC operative is killed and the Viet Cong team scrambles for their weapons as a battle ensues. In the confusion, the SS leader manages to escape from the clutches of the Viet Cong and rush into the jungle. One VC concentrates its fire and kills a Nazi soldier with his MAT-49 submachine gun. image:bluedead.png Seeing the VC soldiers become more assembled, the other soldiers fall back into the jungle as the rest of the Viet Cong gives chase. In the jungle, the Nazi leader runs into one of his fellow soldiers who gives him a Mauser C96 pistol. The soldier leads on through the jungle, but quickly falls into a Punji stake pit, which kills him instantly. The Nazi leader grimaces as he watches his friend fall. He turns around and sees two Viet Cong soldiers closing in, so he quickly runs further into the jungle. In another area, two more Viet Congs are catching up to two other Nazi soldiers. The two Nazis and a Viet Cong safely pass by a planted Bouncing Betty, but when the second Viet Cong tries to pass, the bomb jumps up and explodes, killing him. The two Nazis make their way to a small river. As one of them tries to cross, he trips a wire and activates the POMZ-2 mine, killing him. image:bluedead.png The other Nazi jumps across the river and kills the oncoming Viet Cong soldier with his MP28 as he approaches the river. Meanwhile, the Nazi leader kills one of the two remaining Viet Cong members with his Mauser and then makes his way across a small bridge over the river. The Viet Cong leader tries to follow, but is spotted by the other Nazi soldier. He attempts to shoot the last Viet Cong with his MP28, but runs out of ammo. The Viet Cong leader drops the Nazi with his Tokarev. image:bluedead.png The two remaining leaders exchange fire with each other with their pistols until both guns are depleted. The Nazi leader then finds his team's Kubelwagen and runs to it, finding a Flammenwefer 41 flamthrower in the back. While the Viet Cong leader is loading a fresh clip into his gun, his Nazi counterpart ducks for cover behind the Kubelwagen and straps on the flamethrower. The Viet Cong leader finishes reloading and fires at the Kubelwagen while yelling in Vietnamese, but the Nazi leader jumps out from behind the car and shoots a strong burst of fire at him. The Viet Cong leader is set ablaze and slumps to the ground. The Nazi leader examines the still-burning corpse, and then yells "Deutschland!" (Germany) in victory. Expert's Opinion After the battle, the experts gave their opinions on the battle. They said that what really decided the match was the weapons of the Waffen SS tended to be more devastating than those of the Viet Cong such as the lethal ability between the Flammenwerfer 41 and the punji stakes, as well as the fact that the superbly trained SS troops were able to destroy the poorly trained and poorly supplied peasant guerrillas. Trivia *The word 'Nazi' comes from the Nazionale or Nationalsozialistische Deutsche Arbeiterpartei, the official name of the Nazi party. The Waffen-SS translates to 'Armed Schutzstaffel Squadron', the Schutzstaffel being a major paramillitary of the Nazis. The Germans never called themselves Nazis: as the word 'Nazi' is Bavarian for 'Simple Minded' and so was considered insulting. This term was used by their opponents, originally by their political party opponents in the 1920s before Hitler's actual rise to power. *Contrary to popular belief; Hitler did not create the Nazi Party. The Nazis began as the German Workers' Party: founded by Anton Drexler and Karl Harrer. Hitler was an anti-communist government spy who infiltrated the Party; only to find out that the Party was Far Right instead of Far Left. This Party was already antisemitic, and so Hitler joined the Party (as their 55th member) as he had his own antisemitic views as well. Hitler was so popular within the early Nazi Party that when he threatened to resign, he was offered leadership of the Party instead. So on 29 June 1921, Anton Drexler stepped down as Fuhrer and was succeeded by Hitler. *Hitler was arrested on 9 November 1923 for his failed Beer Hall Putsch uprising. While he could have gotten life in prison for this clear act of treason; his trial was full of Right-Winged sympathizers who reduced the sentence to 5 years; which would be reduced again to only 9 months. His cell was relatively comfortable and he was allowed the resources necessary to write his infamous book Mein Kampf. *The Blackshirts of Fascist Italy are believed to be the inspiration for the Waffen SS, as Italy was the birthplace of political Fascism. The Fascist salute and fascism itself originated from Benito Mussolini, who adapted it from the Roman salute used by the Roman Empire. Hitler, who admired the Axis ally Mussolini, adopted many of his styles of governing. Hitler also saw Nazi Germany as a potential revival of the Roman Empire and invested much of his time researching and mimicking Roman culture and history. Hitler's failed Beer Hall Putsch uprising was directly inspired by Mussolini's March on Rome. **Ironically, while Hitler admired Mussolini and became his closest ally, Mussolini despised Hitler. He considered Hitler to be a cruel, insane and idiotic leader. Mussolini stated that Germans were historically barbaric and always an enemy of Rome. Worst of all Mussolini was offended by the Nazi theory that Italians were genetically inferior and relatively inhuman compared to Germans and Aryans. While Hitler looked up to Mussolini, he did see the Italian nation as a mere puppet of Nazi Germany. ***The assassination of Chancellor of Austria Engelbert Dollfuss was led by Nazi agents, despite Dollfuss and Mussolini having friendly relations. Mussolini threatened war against Hitler; but Hitler was not prepared for war yet and so pulled back his operations against Austria. ***While there's evidence that Mussolini was either neutral or against the Nazi genocides, especially since antisemitism was uncommon in Italy. However Mussolini copied some of the Nazi antisemitic laws and deported 12,000 jews to improve or maintain relations within the Axis alliance with Germany. Even Mussolini's former jewish mistress, Margherita Sarfatti, fled the country fearing her life. ***When Mussolini was arrested and his government dissolved by the 25 Luglio, Nazi special forces rescued Mussolini from jail. However this was because Hitler wanted Fascism to return to Italy and so forced Mussolini back into power by creating The Italian Social Republic. Mussolini was against this idea, knowing that his popularity was tarnished for his losses in WWII. As expected, civil war broke out in Italy in response, and Mussolini's corpse hung upsidedown in the center of Milan on 29 April 1945. *The SS Einsatzgruppen or 'task force' division of the SS were involved in many of the SS warcrimes and execution of citizens. They would find non-aryans and force them to dig their own graves, as seen in the episode. It was common for the executioners to shoot them infront of their grave so the corpse would fall in instantly. *While Hitler was gaining power, many of the germans who resisted Nazism were Catholic, which resulted in the persecution of the Catholic church in Nazi Germany, even thou Hitler himself was raised in a Catholic household (thou how religious Hitler was is actually debatable). **Some historians say that Hitler favored Protestantism, due to it being open to interpretation. Adolf Hitler even attempted to create a unified Protestant Reich Church from Germany's 28 existing Protestant churches. **Since most of his audiences had religious people, Adolf Hitler would use certain references to Christianity to promote anti-semitism during his speeches. *One of the most effective methods to confuse or conceal information from Nazi spies and interceptors was to have bilingual Native Americans communicate with their native languages. The Germans had virtually no knowledge of these languages, making them difficult to decode. **One of the inspirations for the Holocaust was the Indian-American Wars. The USA's mass relocations and genocides against Native Americans was praised by Hitler himself: who studies Wild West history and was a fan of cowboy fiction. "Hitler's concept of concentration camps as well as the practicality of genocide owed much, so he claimed, to his studies of English and United States history. He admired the camps for Boer prisoners in South Africa and for the Indians in the wild west; and often praised to his inner circle the efficiency of America's extermination - by starvation and uneven combat - of the red savages who could not be tamed by captivity." '''P. 202, "Adolph Hitler" by John Toland''' *Nazi Germany actually considered Chinese and Japanese to be on par with Aryans due to their successful history of empires and culture. Their extreme opposition against Communism made them allies via the Anti-Comintern Pact (which is arguably how the Axis Powers began). This explains why the Republic of China (at least before WWII) and the Empire of Japan were such close allies to Germany. *Several thousands of Jews and other prisoners remained in their concentration camps years after WWII ended: as the Allied Powers did not know what to do with so many now homeless peoples. *Albert Einstein escaped Germany during the rise of antisemitism. Despite this, the Nazis saw his genius as a threat: placing a $5000 bounty on Einstein's arrest or assassination. Einstein's response to this was "More than anything else in the world, Nazis fear the influence of men of intellectual independence." *Although the Nazis had some of the most powerful tanks of its time; they has severe flaws. On the Eastern Front; many tanks got stuck in mud or were unable to move as their gasoline froze solid. In the Western Front; the Bocage Hedgerows were too large for tanks to drive through. In the Battle of the Bulge; the majority of the new Tiger tanks malfunctioned in just days and so were abandoned. *Some historians have cited the Holocaust as one of the many reasons why the Nazis lost WWII. By focusing so much manpower on the politics and logistics of the massive genocide, the Nazis wasted resources that could have been better used in WWII. Some Nazi political figures declared the Jews to be a higher priority than armed enemy soldiers. *As English, America and French people were seen as Aryans; the Nazis actually avoided committing war-crimes against them. Initially Hitler ordered his Luftwaffe to avoid civilian bombing and POW camps respected prisoner rights to some degree. However Jews, Communists and Serfs were seen as inhuman to the Nazi ideology and so the majority of Nazi warcrimes were intentionally committed on the Eastern Front. *The Soviet Union attempted to join the Axis Powers but was denied; as Hitler already had plans for the Eastern Front. Nazism saw Communism and Serfs as a threat to the world: being allies of them was seen as unthinkable. *The Nazi Schwerer Gustav was the largest military cannon ever built: 1350 tons and 155ft long. However with a pitiful rate of fire of 2 rounds an hour, the cannon was seen as a failure outside of siege warfare. *The Nazi army was slowed down by the Rasputitsa: a mud season in Russian territory that made the roads too muddy for most vehicles to travel in. Ordinary tanks can easily travel through mud, but the Nazi army was unaware of the mud; using jeeps and heavy tanks not designed for such terrain. *While Hitler had a long history of mental illness; historians belief that his antisemitism originated from his time as a homeless man in Vienna. Hitler was a strong supporter of the city mayor Karl Lueger: who frequently preached views of populism and antisemitism that would be the backbone philosophies of Nazism. A popular book at that time was 'The Protocols of the Meetings of the Learned Elders of Zion'; an antisemitic book claiming of a Jewish conspiracy to take over the world. Hilter honestly believed this conspiracy. Hitler also blamed a Jewish doctor for the death of his mother. **While there are many reasons why Hitler had such extreme antisemitism, some historians site his days as an artist. Many art schools museums that rejected his paintings (including the Vienna Academy of Fine Arts) were owned by jews, and so Hitler thought that he was a victim of a jewish conspiracy rather than accepting his failures as an artist. **Hitler also quickly accepted the rumor that Germany's defeat of WWI was influenced by Jews and Communists. There was also a common rumor that Jews created the Communists; the fact that many Bolsheviks (including Leon Trotsky) were Jewish and that jews preferred to resist the rise of antisemitic nationalists (including but not limited to the Nazis) made many jews turn to socialists and other Leftist groups even within Germany. When Hitler was recovering in the hospital due to injuries as a soldier; he witnessed the growth of Germany's anti-war movement during WWI and blamed this movement for destroying German morale. It was true that Communists were against the war; especially Russian communists who rose up against their Tsar partially to end the pointless carnage. The Revolutions of 1917–1923 was a period of communist revolts across Europe (including Germany) which made Hitler fear the reality that communists attempted to overthrow the German government. Hitler was enlisted by his government as a spy to investigate such political parties; which led him to discover the young Nazi party. Hitler used the fears of a future communist uprising to assist his growth in political power; the Reichstag fire on the 27th of February 1933 was rumored to have been created by the communists in an attempted uprising against the Parliament (however most historians agree that the Nazis were responsible for the fire and used communists as a scapegoat). After this fire; Hitler suggested to give more political power to the Nazis in order to crack down on the communists: which the Weimar Republic agreed to and thus Nazi Germany was formed on 23 March 1933 under the Enabling Act of 1933. **When WWI ended; Germany was divided by Poland which took German territory as part of the Treaty of Versailles: which fueled Hitler's hatred of the Poles and their Jewish population. *Both FDR and Hitler began their political reigns as President and Chancellor in early 1933 and both died in April of 1945. *One of the main reasons why the Nazis stopped the attempted invasion of England was that Hitler saw navies as too expensive. After the sinking of Bismark (the largest Nazi battleship) the Nazi Navy remained a defensive force primarily. The Nazis only had 2 landingcraft boats. during the London Bombing Campaign and would easily have their logistics outflanked by the massively superior British navy. Since the Soviet Union had very little coastlines, the Nazi Army could be less dependent on the navy if they invaded the Soviets. *Nazis executed 16,000 people via guillotine. *The military buildup of the Nazis shortly before the war was well known by the Allies Powers, but they avoided to retaliate in order to prevent engaging in a new war. France and the UK did not think that Germany would recover so quickly from the economic and military handicaps imposed on them by the Treaty of Versailles. Not only did Hitler ignore the Treaty of Versailles but there was little to no consequences for violating it. *Before WWII; Fascist movements were formed in many nations, including the Allied Powers. The UK had the British Union of Fascists and the US had the German American Bund. The membership of both parties numbered in the thousands. The BUF was officially recognized by Mussolini, who had ties with the party. The GAB infamously had a rally in Madison Square Garden and declared George Washington to be a symbol of their Fascist movement. However when WWII was declared; both Fascist movements were disbanded due to their ties with the Axis Powers. *The word 'Blitzkrieg' was rarely said by German military officials. The concepts of Blitzkrieg did not originate in WWII; there are multiple examples of Prussia and Germany performing similar military operations long before WWII. Many historians avoid using the term since it is so broad. Some historians cite the term originating from Time Magazine in 1939. It should be noted that Blitzkrieg operations in WWII were revolutionary in terms of speed, efficiency and destructive force; but primarily due to modernizing technologies like vehicles and radio. *1944 showed clear signs of the deterioration of the Nazi army and government. On July 20th, Hitler survived an explosion caused by an attempted Nazi military coup. Even before this event, there is evidence that Hitler's physical health was deteriorating rapidly: he was heavily medicated on a daily basis and suffered tremors in his hands. Himmler would use Hitler's poor health to create a rumor that Hitler had died; so that Himmler could attempt a peace treaty with the allies in April of 1945. **By the end of 1944; the majority of Nazi soldiers were conscripts with no battle experience. It was common to have tank drivers who have never seen a tank before. *Nazis claimed that their fast victory over Poland was due to the Polish Army foolishly charging at German tanks with saber calvary. However there is no reliable documentation of such charges occurring. Both the Nazis and the Poles had calvary and the Poles knew to give their horsemen guns instead of swords. The real reason for Polish defeat was because Interwar Poland was, at that time, a relatively young country that (like many European states) did not consider arming themselves for a 2nd World War. Poland was also outnumbered (1 million Poles against at least 2 million); with the Soviets invading from the East 17 days after the Nazi invasion. *Poland suffered the highest casualties per capita of any nation in WWII. This was because both Nazis and Soviets violently cracked down on Polish rebels, Poland's high Jewish population made them the primary target of the Holocaust, and Poland was the only nation successfully invaded 3 separate times. **When the Soviets approached Warsaw; the Poles rebelled against the Nazis, hoping that the Soviets would aid their liberation. However the Soviets instead ignored Warsaw until the Nazis quelled the revolt. The Soviets did not want Poland to have independence; as Poland was historically repressed by or an enemy of Russia. The Soviets were not wrong, for Poland is currently a member of NATO. *100,000 Jews fought in Germany during WWI; many of whom wanted to debunk the antisemetism growing in Germany. Instead, their involvement in the war made them a scapegoat; with many Germans (including those outside of the growing Nazi Party) accusing the jews of being terrible soldiers or betraying their country by secretly siding with, or taking bribes from the Allied Powers. 80% of jews in the German Army were frontline soldiers; but records were altered by antisemetic army officers to make them look lazy or incompetent. **Many Jews stayed in Nazi Germany because they believed that despite the clear rise of antisemitism, they did not believe that any German government would want to purge the Jews as the Jews already proved their loyalty and heroism during WWI. Jews also had a long history of political persecution and so believed that Nazi antisemitism was just like previous antisemitic movements; Jews did not believe that they would be victims of mass repression and genocide, especially to such a scale as seen in the Holocaust. *The gas Zyklon B, one of the main gasses used in execution chambers in the Holocaust, was indirectly created by the research done by Fritz Haber: the creator of WWI Chlorine Gas Weapons. Fritz was a Jew most of his life, and despite converting into Christianity; the Nazis disabled his scientific degree and he was forbidden from being a professor in Germany. Fritz would later leave Germany. **Other military scientists who left Germany due to their Jewish faith or heritage include Albert Einstein and Uziel Gal (maker of the Mini Uzi). *According to Nazism there were two types of Jews; the ethnic Jews (also known as German Palatines) and those who practiced the religion of Judaism (typically converts or families with Jewish ancestry dating back to Medieval times). Any Nazi citizen had to prove to have no Jewish ancestry after 1700 (as this was about the time the German Palatines immigrated to Germany). Anyone practicing Judaism could not simply discard their Jewish background by conversion or renouncing their faith; Nazis assumed that Jews trying to discard Judaism were deceiving the Nazis to infiltrate and corrupt Germany by disguising themselves among the Non-Jewish population. *Some historians argue that one of the major factors as to the weak logistics of Germany (in both WWI and WWII) was the role of women. Unlike most other nations; Germany did not allow women paid work in factories and women could only work in specific jobs. However this meant that German factories had a significant labor shortage. **It was very common for women in Nazi Youth groups to return home pregnant. Nazis restricted women rights in order for them to breed as much as possible to maintain a growing military population and to outnumber non-Aryan populations. **Nazis were disgusted by Stalin's mass conscription of women in the Soviet Forces; women soldiers were virtually unheard of (outside of revolutions and civil wars). Some of the best snipers in Soviet history were women. *Hitler and his Nazism is still popular in India and Bangladesh; as Indians despised the Allied leader Winston Churchill for the Bengal Famine of 1943 and Churchill demanded the Indian Independence Movement to be crushed; even making open insults to Mahatma Gandhi, infamously calling him a 'half-naked fakir'. Indians were never directly affected by the Holocaust or Nazi invasions. However Indians ignore Nazi antisemitism, as less than 1% of Indians are Jews and thus Indians rarely interact with Jews on a regular basis. **Mahatma Gandhi communicated with Hitler in an attempt to stop WWII from continuing. Gandhi's letters directly wished to identify Nazi Germany as an Indian ally and Gandhi even asked Hitler to be his friend. However Ghandi still denounced the war and genocide. *The Nazis invested heavily in improving transit within Germany. The Volkswagen brand of car was founded and directly funded by the Nazi government in order to create a car model that the common German civilian could afford. *The Autobahn highway and Fanta soda were developed primarily within Nazi Germany; although the Autobahn began construction within the Weimar Republic (only to be put on hold due to the Great Depression) and Fanta was still owned by the American founded Coca Cola industry (who required the brand after the war). **Hilter made the Autobahn primarily to make his logistics easier during WWII. **Fanta was made out of whey and apple pomace; as the Nazis were so low on resources during the war that these 'leftover' ingredients were the only things accessible for the soda industry. *One of the most noticeable military interrogators in modern history is Hanns Scharff: who never used cruelty or threats to his prisoners. Instead, he would use kindness and peaceful walks to make prisoners befriend him so that they would talk with him. The CIA had Hanns to teach his methods to the American Air Force after the war. *The Nazi-Denmark War lasted only 6 hours; one of the shortest wars in history between two countries. **In 1943: Hitler ordered Danish Jews to be arrested or deported. 92.6% of the Danish Jewish population (7220 out of 7800) escaped thanks to assistance by the Danish Resistance Movement. *After signing the Molotov–Ribbentrop Pact; Hitler ordered his photographers to take pictures of Stalin's face, especially his ears, to determine if he had any Jewish characteristics. *While Operation Barbarossa began with overwhelming success for the Nazis, the Soviet people were unaware of the severity of the invasion until 10 days afterwards when Stalin publicly admitted that his nation was threatened. Stalin's poor leadership combined with his brutal repression and censorship made the Russian line too disorganized to maintain a defense. **One of the reasons why Operation Barbarossa was initially an overwhelming success for the Nazis was because Stalin made virtually no attempt to fortify western Russia from any potential threat from the obviously Anti-Communist Nazis. Stalin believed that the Molotov–Ribbentrop Pact would be maintained despite obvious growing Nazi militarization. *Since the House of Windsor was of Germanic origins; the British Royal Family openly supported the Nazi Party before WWII. During and after the war, the British destroyed as much evidence as possible to make people forget. http://yournewswire.com/the-house-of-windsor-the-nazi-connection-they-dont-want-you-to-remember/ *General Dwight Eisenhower initially ordered "No Fraternization" between US troops and the German people: including children. He justified this order due to Nazi warcrimes. *In Nazi Germany; Hitler made a massive profit of (2016 USD) $430,000,000 by forcing his towns to use taxpayer money to print and distribute Mein Kampf. Since Hitler was the author of the book, he was legally allowed to collect the royalties. The German state of Bavaria now owns all royalties to the book: but must give all royalties to charity: including to aid Holocaust survivors. Foreign publishing houses are also expected to send all profits to charity (although some charities, especially Jewish ones, refuse to accept such donations.) **Mein Kampf profited $500,000 from sales in the UK alone. US publisher Houghton Mifflin Harcourt profited $700,000. **Mein Kampf is public-domain effective Jan 1, 2016. *Hitler's nephew William Patrick Stuart-Houston defected to the USA in 1939 and joined the US Navy during WWII; winning the World War II Victory Medal and a Purple Heart. **Willaim's sons agreed to never have children in order to extinguish Hitler's bloodline. *Nazi propaganda was so extreme that even Hitler himself was fooled by it; being oblivious to the famine affecting his soldiers in Stalingrad for several weeks. *On Hitler's 50th birthday he was given a gold-platted 7.65mm Walther PP pistol, which some historians claim was the gun Hitler used to commit suicide. In 2018 the pistol was valued at $114,000. *The Landkreuzer P. 1000 Ratte was a 1000 ton tank prototype designed by the Nazis. It was so massive that it could have a 40 man crew and was effectively a land battleship: using naval guns instead of a tank barrel. However the weight and cost of the tank forced the prototype design to be scrapped. *The success of the Western Front was contributed by the fact that the Nazis wasted so many resources and soldiers on the Eastern Front that they couldn't prevent a largescale invasion from the West. 8/10 German soldiers died on the Eastern Front. *Even though they weren't tested in the Deadliest Warrior fight club, The Waffen SS and Viet Cong used rifles in the simulation, the SKS being used by the Viet Cong and the Karabiner 98K being used by the Nazi Waffen SS. *The Waffen SS's Flammenwerfer is one of the the four weapons in Deadliest Warrior that uses fire. (The other three are the Mafia's Molotov Cocktail, Sun Tzu's Huo Chien, and IRA's LPO-50 Flamethrower) Gallery Nazi_1.jpg Nazi_2.jpg Nazi_3.jpg Nazi_4.jpg SS.png Category:Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Modern European Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Victorious Warriors Category:Season 2 Category:WWII Warriors Category:Enemies of the USA Category:Special Forces Units Category:Conquerors